


Meant for Each Other

by BlessedMasochist



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedMasochist/pseuds/BlessedMasochist
Summary: They had been playing this game for far too long, each looking away the moment the other's gaze finally met their own. Too many opportunities have been  missed, and yet still they find themselves together; what comes after the intimately shared realization of fate and subsequent mania shared between Oswald and Edward after the unfortunate demise of Mr. Penn?[Scene extension for Gotham 5x08 "Nothing's Shocking" ]





	Meant for Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently accepting prompts/requests. Feel free to PM me here or at kinkyvampire.tumblr.com if you would like your request be added to the queue.

The deafening crack of a gunshot split the air over Oswald, a thick, warm spatter of blood painting his cheek as Mr. Penn slumped forward to the floor with an oozing hole in his forehead. An involuntary cry of fear and confusion tore from his lips as he looked up, frantically pushing the body away from himself to lock eyes with Edward, who lowered the smoking gun with a passive expression.   
  
"Why did you do that?" Oswald screeched, after several failed attempts at forming words. His mind was reeling in shock at what Edward had done. Yes,  Penn had clearly been suffering from delusions but it was Arthur they were dealing with, the poor old man couldn't hurt a fly!  "He wasn't the threat, th- the dummy was the-"  
  
"Oswald. I accept you for the person that you are..." Edward interjected, postponing his explanation a moment to grant his dear friend some clarity, "...just as you accept me for the cold logician that I am, that's why this friendship is so great". A rare gleam of sincerity shone from the depths of his dark eyes, chest tightening oddly as he looked down at the startled man with whom he had shared so many experiences in such a fleeting amount of time.    
  
Friendship; how Oswald had grown to despise that childish word, how distinctly unsuited it was to describe what they had created together. It was more than friendship, they both knew this, but neither ever seemed ready to call it something more than that, never at the same time, at any rate. He quietly looked down at the lifeless body of Arthur Penn and then to his left, where the splintered dummy lay in a heap.   
  
"I think we can both agree that lunatic had to be stopped".  
  
The dictator did not move from his place on the floor, surrounded by splinters and flecks of blood as his bowed his head; Edward was right, he always seemed to be right- he didn't need Mr. Penn to escape Gotham. No longer was it necessary for him to rebuild bridges, nor suck up to old foes in the interest of gain. Edward was all he needed. A soft, lilting chuckle rose from somewhere deep inside him. "Perhaps, Edward...we really are meant for each other" Oswald laughed, looking quite enthralled with the man standing above him.  
  
A devious grin spread across Edward's face, morphing into a delighted cackle that melded perfectly with Oswald's crowing like a demented aria, echoing off the cold tile floor and high ceilings until it was all that could be heard. The distance between them was closed suddenly as Edward strode forward, kneeling beside Oswald with the intent to help him to his feet. With a scoff, he kicked what remained of Scarface across the room- where it was promptly mistaken for a toy and snatched up by Edward the dog, who shook it happily in his jaws as he snuffled out of the room. Oswald chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye as the room was split with the sound of their joined laughter once more. The body of Mr. Penn was disregarded as the little bird looked up at Edward once more, eyes glittering with an unbridled mania.   
  
When their lips clashed together suddenly it felt as though it was something meant to happen long ago. Oswald inhaled sharply through his nose, unwilling to break away for even a scant mouthful of air as his fingers tightened in the canvas fabric of Edward's jumpsuit, yanking the taller man forward to kneel flush against him, hands slamming against the tile floor on either side of his head. Boldly, the petite ruler parted his lips in silent invitation, one that Edward took advantage of immediately, tongue plunging inside with all the intensity of a thrilled teenager; sloppy, fast, eager. 

The quiet, raw sounds of their budding encounter slowly replaced the echoes of laughter, soft moans slipping up into the rafters as they rut against one another with the frenzy of animals, an occasional giggle escaping between them as fingers pulled roughly at clothing and entirely mussed their carefully styled hair. Edward's hips were suddenly against Oswald's, and their clothed erections found one another with a shared gasp of pleasure. The taller of the two ground down against his dear friend tentatively, moaning into Oswald's mouth as short legs slid around his waist, left leg hooking him closer still. Their eyes met in an intense gaze when they finally pulled away, each panting heavily, licking lips and wiping drool from their chins. "Perhaps a more private venue?" Oswald whispered hoarsely, eyes darting back towards Penn's corpse that lay but a foot away.  
  
"An excellent suggestion, Ossie", Edward rumbled, pulling the shorter man to his feet. His lips were tingling, mind buzzing in a way that was not at all unpleasant as long fingers drummed impatiently against his thighs, longing to snarl themselves in those waxy black spikes once more.   
  
They didn't make it much further than the next room, as the shorter man whirled about suddenly, tugging Edward onto the couch by the front of his jumpsuit. "Watch your leg" he murmured in warning as he fell halfway atop Oswald's small frame. "Are we really doing this?" He whispered softly against the crux of his jaw, soft lips sending a shiver down the smaller man's spine as he sucked and nibbled almost methodically. "If we don't I think I will regret it for the rest of my life", Oswald replied intensely, fingers slowly pulling apart the large buttons fastening Edward's jumpsuit. Beneath the drab canvas lay a dark button-up with an elegant black tie that twinkled in the afternoon light. "How lovely", he murmured under his breath, tugging the coverall further down the taller man's hips; it was like unwrapping a present.  Oswald paused when he reached a soft line of pale skin, looking up at Edward curiously.   
  
"It's incredibly warm to wear two pairs of pants..." he hissed through grit teeth, as though it should be entirely understandable for him to be entirely naked from the waist down beneath the jumpsuit. The base of his cock strained below the edge of the thick fabric, framed by dark curls. "May I?" Oswald breathed, fingers creeping slowly toward the last button. "If I said no would you be able to restrain yourself?" Edward smirked, pushing the shorter man's hands away to pop open the jumpsuit himself, cloth pooling around his ankles as his length sprung free.   
  
Oswald gasped lowly, impressed and aroused. "What do you say Os? Would you like to put that beautiful silver tongue to a greater use?" Edward queried, marveling in the undivided attention being coaxed from his dear friend. Had he known how easy it would be to keep the little bird focused on him, he might have succumbed to these carnal urges much sooner.  
  
As if in a trance, Oswald slid forward on the sofa, face inches from the other man's groin as he stroked himself to full attention. Lips parting, he leaned closer still and ran the flat of his tongue over the dribble of precum beading from the soft pink head. Edward sucked in a soft breath, hips twitching forward into the welcome sensation. Slick and faintly salty, Oswald supposed there were worse tastes and closed his lips around the tip of the hard shaft, slowly pressing forward until he had taken an impressive amount inside the wet heat of his mouth and throat.

 

 "There you go Oswald, not so useless after all~" he smirked, voice low and rumbling with pleasure. The little bird's eyes flew open burning with rage and had Edward not grasped him firmly by the hair he might have pulled off to complain- but all that he managed was a wet groan around the throbbing length in his mouth. "I'm so glad you agree~ do continue" The former ruler scowled, eyes fluttering shut once more as he focused on the sensation, on the subtle smell of Edward, of the hot throb beneath his tongue. Slowly he moved, bobbing his head slowly as he reveled in the quiet sounds slipping from the other man amongst the obscene wet sounds his own mouth was making. Oswald smirked inwardly, realizing he held just as much power below as Edward did above him, humming low in his throat with glee.

"That's enough..." the taller man groaned, tugging his dear friend away suddenly. His cheeks were flushed and hot, cock aching at attention beneath the soft edge of his button up. "I showed you mine, you show me yours..." he requested lowly, seating himself beside Oswald to tug at the buttons on his trousers, pleased by the thick bulge he found beneath his fingers. The little bird did not object, mind spinning with the reality of their actions as he sat quietly and watched. After so much time he was finally getting what he only dared to dream of alone in the dark confines of his bed. His cock was freed with no interruption, and he was sprung from his reverie suddenly as Edward's long fingers encircled him.

He was sticky with precum, hand gliding easily up and down the thick shaft with a satisfied smirk as he slowly pushed his dear friend back against the cushions, straddling his small frame with a joined gasp as their bare lengths were suddenly pressed firmly against one another. Edward's hand returned, slicked with spit as he took them both tightly in his palm, eliciting another shared moan of acceptance as their eyes met. Edward's jaw was slack with pleasure, breaths coming short and fast through parted lips. Oswald lay back with a furrowed brow, one hand covering his eyes as he gasped and moaned with surprising volume. Their lips met again, teeth clacking violently as they slid against one another, hips rising and falling with a found rhythm. 

Oswald was the first to find his release, spilling  between them with a shocked gasp as he remembered what he had paid for the expensive jacket. Edward sat up on his knees stroking himself roughly in an action that could only be described as exhibitionism. Dark eyes glowing with lust he smirked, tossing his head back with a deep groan as he came over the man, long sticky lines of cum clinging to the wrinkled fabric of Oswald's suit. How beautiful he looked, utterly debauched. 

They tucked themselves away after a moment, passing a rumpled handkerchief back and forth to tidy as best they could before sitting back against the sofa in complete silence, passing a cigarette back and forth in a long, glittering black holder. They savoured the quiet pulse of their afterglow, inching closer to one another as the comfortable stillness hung about them in the quiet library; perhaps they were meant for each other after all.

 [ **IF YOU LIKE MY WORK, PLEASE CONSIDER A DONATION!**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2F1446FF0JCQ5X9%23&t=Y2YyMzhiODNhNzY2YjE0NjZhYTBlY2IxNGJkMWY1NDU4ZTI1ZjgwYyw3ZHZNV29QRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AeaHQfy_K-591dBDBRMHtLA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fitsthepenguin.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186163496524%2Fa-quiet-moment&m=1)


End file.
